An Odd Chance
by AzOOAK
Summary: All Human AU. Castiel has started working as a bartender at a small bar, and on the second evening of working a handsome man walks in and catches his attention. As it turns out, the man lives fairly close to the bar with his brother Sam, and the two of them become friends. But what happens when Sam makes a decision affecting both himself and Dean, and quite possibly Castiel too?
1. Chapter 1

"So, what are you spending your weekend on, Castiel?"

Castiel stood up straight, looking at the young man on the other side of the bar desk. He struggled for a second, but couldn't recall his name – he had only started working here yesterday, and this man had not been in yesterday.

"I'm not sure," he said, glancing up at the clock. "I don't have anything planned, so I'll probably end up watching a bunch of movies with my roommate or something. What about you?"

The man smirked and looked at him. Before, he had been cleaning the bar desk with a cloth, and he hadn't been looking at Castiel. "Don't remember my name, do you?"

"Sorry," Castiel said. "Names aren't my thing."

"That's fine. We just met. It's Adam," he said, with a friendly smile. "But I'm not really doing anything either. Probably having my girlfriend over, though, so that's nice."

Castiel nodded – he didn't care much, but he was grateful for the company. The bar was usually pretty empty at this time of day, Adam had told him earlier, but today it was almost completely empty, apart from two or three bums in the back. They didn't really leave, not before closing time, at least. Castiel couldn't help but feel bad for them, but it was business, so he wasn't complaining, even if they weren't his favorite customers.

"Is she nice?" he heard himself say. He didn't know why he was asking – probably just for the sake of company. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's nice. I mean, she's a woman, and I don't get them, but she's a good one. Lord help me, I lived with my mom for my whole life, and I still don't understand women."

"Tell me about it," Castiel said with a soft smile. "I have a sister."

Right then, the door to the bar opened and a man in a suit stepped in. The suit was a rather nice black one, with a white button up underneath, and a black tie, although it was all wrinkled. But when Castiel's eyes got to the man's face, he had to literally force himself not to stare – he had a pair of full lips, looking incredibly inviting even to Castiel, who usually wasn't much into men. He hadn't shaved in maybe two or three days, giving him short stubble and his light brown hair was ruffled to perfection. But what really caught Castiel's attention were his eyes – they were the most perfect forest green colour, and that's just what Castiel could see from here.

"Right, well. Customer. I'll go put some of the dirty stuff in the dishwasher if I can fit more in there. You good by yourself?"

"I'm good," Castiel said, without taking his eyes off of the man. By now, the man was making his way to the bar desk and when he got there, he sat down by the end of the bar desk. Castiel walked over to him. "So what can I get you?"

The man looked at him with those green eyes, and Castiel was shocked with just how green they were up close. "Just a beer," he said, his voice rough.

"Bottle or glass?"

"Bottle is fine."

Castiel nodded, turning to the fridge behind him with the glass door, opening it and taking out a beer. He handed it to the other man, sitting it down on the bar desk in front of him and giving the man a soft smile. "So you look sorta wrecked. Anything interesting happen?"

The man looked up at him, as if debating whether or not to tell him. Castiel couldn't blame him – he was just a stranger, after all. But he couldn't help being interested.

"I had a fight with my brother last night," the man said. "He's my roommate, too – kicked me out, that ass. Had to sleep in my car. Had to go to work like this, can you believe that?"

"Unbelievable," Castiel agreed with a hint of sarcasm. The man smiled at him, and Castiel couldn't help smiling himself. "For what it's worth, I don't think it's so bad. Still looking sharp." The man actually laughed at that, and Castiel couldn't help but feeling a bit proud of himself. His smile widened. "So anyway. What did you and your brother fight about?"

The man had stopped laughing and now looked down at his beer bottle. "It was actually really stupid. We started arguing about where to go for dinner, and it ended up in this. Our dad died recently, and the funeral was yesterday, so we're both kind of on edge, you know? Fighting over everything."

Castiel nodded, even though he didn't quite understand. When his parents died, he hadn't really fought with his younger brother and sister. Then again, they hadn't been around each other much, so there hadn't really been the opportunity for it, either.

"Right," Castiel said, still nodding softly. "Well, that's just how it is after a parent dies, I guess. Wasn't like that with me and my siblings, though, but we're unusual."

"How so?"

"Well, maybe not unusual. We're just not very close, at all. I barely ever see them, other than for Christmas and maybe at someone's birthday."

"Why not? Family's like one of the most important things there is, dude."

"Yeah, well," Castiel said, scratching his arm. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, then looking back at the man in front of him. "Some of us have to go away for college, and then sometimes there's this wall built between them and their family. Which kinda sucks, but what are you gonna do, you know?"

"Right. What are you gonna do," the man repeated, drinking the last of his beer. "Can I have another of these?"

"Coming right up," Castiel said, turned back to the fridge and took out another beer. Popping the cap, he handed it to the other man, closed the fridge and turned back to him. "So," he started, resting his, now crossed, arms on the bar desk, and putting most of his weight on his arms. "You sticking around?"

"Nah," the man said. "Just for this last beer. I gotta get back home, see if I can talk Sam into letting me back in. How much do I owe you?"

"Technically, 24 bucks, but I'll settle for a 20 and the talk."

The man pulled out his wallet, taking out a 20-dollar bill and handing it to Castiel. "So nice of you," he said with a hint of sarcasm, and Castiel couldn't help but smirk as he took the 20-dollar bill.

"You're not gonna drive, though, are you? You've been drinking!" Castiel exclaimed in mock-horror with a hand on his chest and a gasp. The man grinned and shook his head.

"No, don't worry. Me and Sam live right down the street. I'm walking."

Castiel nodded with a sincere smile on his face. "Maybe I'll see you around, then. Drop by sometime."

"Dude, I'm in here almost every day. Haven't seen you before though, why's that?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't remember me if you did. I blend well. But actually, I just started working here yesterday, so that's probably the reason."

The man pursed his lips, as if disapproving, but nodded. Then he stuck out his free hand for Castiel to take. "Well, since we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other. I'm Dean. And you are?"

"Castiel," he said as they shook hands and then let go. He didn't really like his name – he would have preferred to have a normal name, instead of one no one's ever heard of before.

"Castiel," Dean repeated. "Never heard that one before. It's cool, though. Well," he added, and took the last sip of his second beer and got out of the chair. "I'll be going. See ya, Castiel."

"Yeah. See you later, Dean."

And Dean left the bar again, leaving the bottles behind. Something felt oddly different to Castiel as Dean left, but he shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

So he picked up the two bottles, putting them aside on the bar desk for Adam to take to the container out back. He sighed inwardly as one of the bums from the back walked up to the bar, but smiled and gave him what he wanted.

* * *

_**AN: **_

_**Right. First Destiel fic. First SPN fic, actually. Hope people will read it. **_

_**So, well, review? For all my love? Because I'll love you forever and ever. **_

_**Lea**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Back again so soon?" Castiel said, smiling at Dean as he sat down in the bar. It had only been about 40 minutes or so, but here he was.

"Yeah," Dean said. Castiel gestured towards the fridge with the beers in it, and Dean nodded. Castiel smiled, turned, and took out a beer, and handed it to Dean before closing the fridge behind him. Dean took a sip of it. "Sam's still being an ass. Jess is with him now though, so she might be able to calm him down. I don't know what the problem is now, he wouldn't tell me."

Castiel nodded while he handed a beer to another customer – this one poured in a glass, unlike Dean's. The bar had gotten busier since Dean had left, but Castiel could still talk somewhat privately to Dean without a problem. Most of the people were sitting at tables, only coming up to the bar for another round of drinks. The customer paid and Castiel offered a polite smile that the customer didn't return. Castiel turned most of his attention back to Dean.

"Who's Jess? You didn't mention her before."

"Oh, she's Sam's girlfriend. Nice enough. Good looking, though," Dean explained, and Castiel nodded. Dean took another sip of his beer. "I don't have anywhere to sleep," he said after putting his beer down. "You don't think you could let me stay in here, do you?"

Castiel shook his head. "Sorry. I'd have to throw you out by 3." He felt a bit bad when Dean sighed, though. "But I mean, if you want, you can go sleep in one of the back booths until then. You can still get a couple of hours. Not really quiet, but it's better than a car, right?"

Dean shook his head after taking another sip of his beer. He was drinking rather quickly this time, Castiel noticed. He'd have to keep an eye on him. "Nah, I'll be fine in the car. I'll stay here for a while though."

Castiel nodded. "Yeah, sure." A new costumer – a young girl, this time – came up to the bar and asked for a rum and coke. She smiled at Dean, and he gave her a fake smile. At least, Castiel thought it was fake; the skin around his eyes didn't wrinkle, and that usually meant the smile was fake. As Castiel served her drink, she looked at Dean a last time, and went back down to her friend. Dean sighed.

"I'm hungry. You have any nachos done?"

"Not done, but I can have Adam make you some real quick. He's on kitchen duty this week," Castiel said, and was already a few feet away when Dean answered.

"No, it's okay. Don't bother. I'll go get something to eat at a pizzeria or something later."

Castiel paused and looked back at Dean. "You sure? Because if you're sticking around until 3, most pizzerias will be closed."

Dean pursed his lips again. Castiel liked it when he did that. "So clever, Castiel," Dean said. "I'll have some nachos, then." Just as Castiel moved to continue, Dean called again. "Oh, and another beer. Aren't you having anything to drink?"

Castiel looked at Dean over his shoulder. "No, we can only drink if customers buy us the drinks. Besides, I don't really drink much. I'll get your beer when I get back in a minute."

"I'll buy you a beer, come on," was the first thing Dean said when Castiel got back from the kitchen. He sighed and took two beers out of the fridge, handing one to Dean and taking a sip of his own before closing the fridge behind him. He made a face, and Dean laughed. Castiel couldn't help but smile. He liked Dean's laugh.

"Adam should be out with your nachos in a few minutes," Castiel said, resting his arms on the countertop and putting most of his weight on his arms, both of his hands wrapped around the beer bottle. There was some noise in there now, a bunch of customers having arrived, but most of the people were at least a few feet away from the bar, so they could still talk.

"You know, I think you're the only bartender who ever bothered to talk to me," Dean said after a short silence. "It's nice. Not being ignored for once."

"Oh come on," Castiel said, nudging Dean's arm teasingly. "With a face like yours?"

Dean snorted and smiled softly. "Yeah," he then said and sighed. "With a face like mine."

Castiel worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, but when he was about to say something, Adam called from the kitchen that the nachos were done. Castiel straightened up before going to get the nachos for Dean.

* * *

"Dean, come on, it's 3:30, and you only got to stay until now because I'm off now. Come on, you need to go," Castiel said, shaking Dean's shoulder. Dean laughed up at him with the goofiest grin Castiel had ever seen on anyone. He probably shouldn't have let Dean drink that much, he realised, but there was nothing to do about it now. Pulling him up, Castiel propped Dean's arm over his own shoulders, supporting him. Most of Dean's weight was on Castiel, but he could take it. "Dean, come on!"

"You know, Castiel, I like you. You're nice. No one's ever nice just to be nice, but you are. I like you," Dean said and grinned up at him. Castiel sighed.

"That's great, Dean. Now would you please think for a bit? I need to know where you and Sam live, or at least what car is yours. I'm not leaving you on the street," Castiel said.

"That one's mine," Dean said and pointed. What he had failed to realise, though, was that they were still inside the bar.

"Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me. Do you remember your address, Dean?"

"What address?" Dean slurred and grinned at him.

"Your home address! Come on!" Dean just laughed and didn't answer, but leaned more on Castiel. Castiel had to fight the urge to yell at him – _he's drunk, Castiel, you can't expect anything but this_ – but he couldn't stop himself from sighing in annoyance. "Come on, then. You can crash on my couch tonight."

Dean didn't answer, and he didn't try to help Castiel even a little – he just hung on his shoulders and let Castiel drag him with him.

* * *

"Castiel, I'm cold!"

Dean was on the couch in Castiel's bedroom. Castiel had gotten him a blanket, but he knew it wasn't enough – it was very thin, and very old, so it didn't give much warmth in a small apartment like this where the heat didn't really warm up the place at this time of the year. Castiel hadn't been really tired when they had gotten there, so he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He sighed.

"I know, Dean," he said, turned to lie on his back and look over at Dean. His back had been turned against Dean before. "What do you want me to do about it? I don't have anything else you can wear."

He saw Dean get up from the couch and walk towards the bed, and when he was about to ask what he was doing, Dean pushed him gently to get him to move closer to the wall. "Come on, move."

"You can't be serious," Castiel said, frowning and looking up at Dean's silhouette. Dean pushed at his side again, and Castiel gave another sigh. "You sure sobered up quickly," he said, finally moving over, and he thought he could almost see Dean smirk in the dark, the moonlight from the window shining a bit in his teeth. Picking up the cover, Dean slipped into the bed. Castiel couldn't stop himself from shivering as Dean's ice cold arm touched his own. "You can't really have expected to be warm enough with nothing but your boxers and that blanket, Dean."

"Shut up and sleep, Cas," Dean said, obviously tired now that he was warm enough. It was easy to hear in his voice.

Castiel paused. _Cas?_ "Did you just call me Cas?"

"Yeah. Why?"

_I've never had a nickname before. _"No reason. Goodnight, Dean."

He heard Dean yawn, and he almost thought he wasn't going to answer, but he did. "Night, Cas."

* * *

_**AN: Alright, second chapter up, yay. **_

_**For those of you following my TMI fic, don't worry, I'm working on it, and it'll probably be up tonight or tomorrow. **_

_**So. I hope you guys like it. Review, maybe? **_

_**Thanks to my darling CJ (nomadiccas on tumblr) for betaing. It got better thanks to you. Love you bunches. **_

_**Lea**_


End file.
